Mirage's Return
Intelligence Offices - Decagon - Iacon Very neat, organized, and conservative to say the least. That's the first thing that comes to mind as you take a look around at the Intelligence office area. Nothing can be seen on any of the desks here. In fact, there doesn't seem to be anything out in the open that hints at what the personnel here are currently working on. Computer terminals in the office have all been protected with the latest security encryption protocols. An expertly hidden security camera has been installed to monitor the area. To the northwest is the door to the Director of Intelligence's office, and to the southwest is the doors to the CO of Intelligence's office. A corridor on the western end of the room leads back to the Office Lobby Room. Blurr's gotten word that Mirage has returned to active duty. On the one hand he doesn't really like the mech, but on the other, his cloaking field is certainly one-of-a-kind, and definitely an asset. So it is good to have him back on the available roster. Quite a few things have changed within the Intelligence Division since Mirage was last active, so the speedster requests to see Mirage in the intelligence offices at the Decagon so that he can get him up to speed on things. Though he is dreading the conversation at least a little bit. But...this is his job. To keep his people in order, make sure he communicates with them. And in fact... He checks the report archive, as something has just popped up. Something that would suit Mirage well. <> he sends over the comm, hoping he won't be made to wait. Because, you know, he hates waiting. Mirage knew that he couldn't avoid the war forever, though he certainly tried his best. Now he thought it best to return because even if he looked down upon this useless war, he chose a side and he did it for a reason. As he walked through the lobby of the Intelligence Offices, he overheard the announcement his commanding officer gave and trudged towards the one owned by Blurr. Of course, he was always fashionably late to these sort of things. It was just a habit he had from the old days. he poked his helm into the room. "You needed to see me?" he asked, a look of boredom mixed with slight anxiety on his face. Ugh, late. Blurr drums his fingers until Mirage finally pokes his head in. He nods. "Mirage. Come on in and have a seat." he says, gesturing toward a seat in front of the workstation he is sitting at. "I've been meaning to talk to you. As you can probably already tell, our division has seen some changes since you've been away. Repugnus was...transferred elsewhere, and Red Alert and I were placed in command. Red Alert's been slacking, though, so I'm just running the show." He takes out a datapad and scrolls through a few things, then hands it to him. "A list of recent reports with information that's especially pertinent to us highlighted for you to read through." It's a LOT of reading. But it's to be expected. There's always so much information, in the business of information warfare. There's the Decepticons, of course, and their activities, as well as other groups, both hostile and friendly, militant and peaceful. There's some human terrorist group called MECH who have apparently aligned themselves with the Decepticons, and who have an attempt to destroy Vector Sigma on their track record. An attempt that nearly succeeded, mind you. There are also some operations on some watery moon called Aquantis, where Shockwave had been doing some experiments that ended badly for the natives. Along with a host of other things. "I know it's a lot of reading, but for now I want you to focus on the most recent report." In fact, it was filed only just a few breems ago. Reading was definitely not one of Mirage's hobbies. Just scanning over the report was making his processor ache, but at least Blurr gave him the short rundown. Watch out for Decepticons and MECH. Easy enough. He'd look over the entire report .... eventually. "The most recent report?" he said. "And what would that be exactly?" He scanned through the datapad to the most recent file, though he would rather hear it than read it. "The incident at Retoris." No, Blurr expects you to read it in addition to hearing it. "I want you to keep tabs on Hijack. Find out what he took and just as importantly, find out how he and his team infiltrated our defenses. Spy on him, catch him alone and interrogate him, whatever you find necessary. You can keep a couple of backup units on standby in case your cover gets blown, if you find yourself deep in Con territory or anything." Spying, his specialty. Mirage could infiltrate where their team was located and search for evidence right in their own base. "Would you like me to retrieve said stolen item?" he asked. "If given the chance?" He didn't really think he'd need backup since no one else had his unique abilities, but it never hurt. Primus knew he couldn't hold off a platoon of 'Cons by himself. "Probably, but you should inform us first if you do locate and identify it, before you do anything." Blurr clarifies. "In case they've rigged it somehow, you know. But I shouldn't have to remind you of that, Mirage. If you're anything it's an experienced operative. That'll be it, for now. Keep me updated on that situation, of course." There's a pause, and he leans back in his seat a little, appearing a bit more relaxed. "So, how've you been, anyway? You miss us?" Probably not. "Of course," he assured. It would be merely recon on HiJack's daily activities before he even attempted to infiltrate the mech's base ... if he even found out where it was. He seemed a bit surprised by Blurr's change in tone. Was he trying to make small talk now? Well, Mirage was anything but rude. "Ah, yes, I did," he said, flashing Blurr a charming grin. "It got pretty lonely out there. I might even stay this time." No, he probably wouldn't. Well, it depended .. Maybe he could usher along this war to its end. Heh, right. Blurr arches a brow ridge at him, a bit surprised at the answer. Well. He'd said things were different, now. Especially in the Intel Division. Last time he'd spoken to Mirage, the spy hadn't exactly been very pleasant. But then again, the courier is practically his CO, now. Things were different. "Well, that's certainly good to hear. We missed you too, of course." More like missed his cloaking field. "I hope you stay...you're one of our most skilled agents." he says with a grin. People like Mirage, they like to feel important, and needed. "Well, if you have any questions regarding the assignment, or anything, really--now's the time." There was definitely still some tension there, but Mirage didn't have any power among the Autobots. The most he could do is withdraw his talents if things didn't go his way. But it looked like the Autobots had actually missed him. It made him feel wanted by them, or at the very least needed. Blurr was right about making him feel important .. like he made a difference, even if this wasn't exactly his forte. "Yes, well, I intend to help out in any way I can while I'm here," he assured. "I have no further questions. In fact, I will begin as soon as possible. I don't suppose you know where hangs out often?" Blurr shrugs. "Nope, never heard of him until just now, in fact. But --that's your job." he smirks. "I'm sure that by the end of this, you'll be able to tell us all about him." "Right then. If you don't have any further questions, I suggest you start preparing right away. The simulators are open at the moment, if you feel rusty at all." Blurr made it sound like he was getting intimate with this mech, but he probably would be able to pick him apart by the end. Not to mention reveal some juicy secrets. "Rusty?" he said, being pulled out of his little mind babble. He scoffed. "I may have been away, but my skills are sharp as ever." It's not like turbo-foxes had gone extinct anyway~ He'd still brush up on his skills, however. No need to get caught by bumping into a table or pulling out the wrong gun (not that that would happen because, sheesh, that would be embarrassing!). "I'll research a bit and head to the simulator before I start tracking down Hijack." He paused. "Thanks for the advice, though, Blurr ... I appreciate it." So he was trying to be more friendly at least.